


Relax

by Iola



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Puppy Play, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iola/pseuds/Iola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Shinya take a break from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

It had to be uncomfortable but Die wasn't complaining. True he had on his lucky red ball gag but if he was irritated that wouldn't be enough to stop him from letting his annoyance be well known. The box of ruined shoes proved that, another thing he would have to deal with eventually. Vacations made all the little things that were habitual feel strangely out of place. The last tour had been draining for both of them and it was time to unwind. To relax.

Shinya absentmindedly let his hand glide over the soft red head on his lap. They never had time for this when they were working. There was always a rehearsal or an interview and when they were on the road they were too worn-out to play.

Die nuzzled his head against his leg. It would have been a sweet gesture if it wasn't clearly a pathetic ploy to manipulate him into forgiveness. He'd pretend not to realise of course. He liked Die trying to charm his way out of punishments. The responsible side of him knew he should be tougher but it was such a sweet sight. The wide-eyed innocent look of abject misery when he realised that he was still going to be punished. The hurt, almost betrayed look afterwards. It was too addictive to give up.

He was being a good boy though. He hadn't been humping the furniture. Maybe he deserved a treat tonight. Shinya knew exactly what he could give him too.


End file.
